parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Twister Pan Part 2: Meet the Royal Family/Bedtime/The Shadow
Narrator: All this has happened before. And it will all happen again. But this time it happened in The Neighborhood of Make Believe. It happened on a quiet street. That corner castle over there is the home of the Royal family. And Twister Pan chose this particular house... because there were people here who believed in him. There was Queen Sara. the corner castle in the bathroom, we see Queen Sara, with brown shoulder-length hair, dark eyes, wearing a long cream colored gown, primrose cape, and white shoes fixing her hair while sitting in front of the mirror Queen Sara/Mary: Friday, dear, do hurry. We mustn't be late for the party, you know. Narrator: Queen Sara believed that Twister Pan was the spirit of youth. But King Friday.... Friday with short white hair, beard, mustache, blue shirt, blue pants, black boots, and jeweled crown is seen rummaging through his chest of drawers for his cufflinks King Friday/George: Sara, unless I find my cuff links, we don't go to the party. And if we don't go to the party, I can never show my face in the office again. And if I can never.... Ouch! Friday bonks his head on the drawer Narrator: Well, King Friday was a practical man. The boys, however, Prince Tuesday and Prince Wednesday, believed Twister Pan was a real person. And made him the hero of all their nursery games. (In the window of the nursery, we see two shadows fighting the other with wooden toy swords. One has one in its left hand and a hanger in its right hand while the other has another in its right hand. One of the shadows belongs to a 16-year-old boy with fair skin and brown hair that's parted, wearing a crown, white long sleeve shirt, purple pullover vest, tight light purple pants, black boots, seafoam green cape, and a monogram brown belt with the letter T in gold. He is known as Prince Tuesday, and he was the one holding the toy sword in his left hand and the hanger in his right. The other shadow belongs to a 4-year-old baby boy with fair skin, brown hair, and a gold crown complete with little black glasses, wearing a white long sleeve shirt, light purple pullover vest, tight indigo pants, black boots, aspen gold cape, and a monogram brown belt with the letter W in gold. He is known as Prince Wednesday, and he was the one with the toy sword in his right hand.) Prince Tuesday/John Darling: Blast you, Twister Pan! Prince Wednesday/Michael Darling: Take that! Give up, Captain Stan Smith? Give up? Prince Tuesday/John: Never! (pulling open a drawer that is under Prince Wednesday's feet) I'll teach you to cut off me hand! comes a 12-year old girl with tan skin, wavy purple hair with five ringlets, big dark eyes, and brown lips wearing a magenta top with a yellow rocket imprinted, green camouflage pants, red shoes with light blue soles, and red sunglasses with dark blue lenses on her head carrying a handkerchief watching Prince Tuesday and Prince Wednesday's game. This is Reggie Rocket Reggie/Wendy: Oh, no, Tuesday. It was the left hand. Tuesday switches the hanger to his left hand Prince Tuesday/John: Oh, yes. Thank you, Reggie. walks to the other room carrying a bowl with a jug inside Narrator: Reggie, the eldest, not only believed... she was the supreme authority on Twister Pan... and all his marvelous adventures. see Reggie's silhouette talking to Genevieve Wendy: Oh, Genevieve, must we always take that nasty tonic? comes a brown dog with black eyes and a black nose carrying a tray of medicine and three glasses, and three spoons on her head Narrator: Genevieve, the nursemaid, being a dog... kept her opinions to herself... and viewed the whole affair with a certain tolerance. (Genevieve puts the medicine and spoons on the table and goes to fix a few messes) Prince Wednesday/Michael: Take that! Prince Tuesday/John: Insolent boy! I'll slash you to ribbons! Prince Wednesday/Michael: And I'll cut you to pieces. Aha! Prince Tuesday/John: Ouch! Careful, Prince Wednesday, my crown. Prince Wednesday/Michael: I'm sorry, Prince Tuesday. Prince Tuesday/John: You'll never leave this ship alive! Prince Wednesday/Michael: Oh, yes, I will. Take that! (Noticing that the top blocks are mixed, Genevieve fixes them.) Prince Tuesday/John: Scuttle me bones, boy, I'll slit your gizzard. (Genevieve is putting the medicine on the spoons.) Prince Wednesday/Michael: Oh, no, you won't. Back, back, back, you villain! Prince Tuesday/John: Insolent pup! (Genevieve gasps, thinking Prince Tuesday was talking to her, but she knew that he and Prince Wednesday are just pretending.) Prince Wednesday/Michael: Wicked pirate! (Seeing medicine on her paw, Genevieve takes a taste of the medicine, but she dislikes the taste.) Prince Tuesday/John: Aha, I got ya. Prince Wednesday/Michael: You didn't either. You never touched me. Take that and that! And that! (Pretending he is dead, Prince Tuesday places his hand over his chest, groans a fake death groan, and falls to the floor.) King Friday/George: (walking in) Boys, boys, less noise, please. (He walks past the blocks, which startles Genevieve and she goes to the messed-up block tower to build it up again.) Prince Tuesday/John: Oh, hello, Dad. Prince Wednesday/Michael: You old bilge rat! King Friday/George: Wha, wha, what? Now see here, Wednesday! Prince Tuesday/John: Oh, not you, Dad. You see, he's Twister Pan. Prince Wednesday/Michael: And Prince Tuesday's Captain Stan Smith. King Friday/George: Yes, yes, of course. Er...have you seen my cuff... (he bumps into Genevieve, knocking her into the blocks and causing them to fall again.) Oh, Genevieve, for goodness' sake! Where are those cuff links? Prince Tuesday/John: Cuff links, Dad? King Friday/George: Yes, the gold ones. Prince Tuesday/John: Prince Wednesday, the buried treasure. Where is it? Prince Wednesday/Michael: I don't know. Prince Tuesday/John: The map, then. Where's the treasure map? Prince Wednesday/Michael: It got lost. King Friday/George: (picks up his purple cape) Good heavens! My cape! Prince Wednesday/Michael: Hooray! You found it! You found it! King Friday/George: Yes, so I have. And hereafter,...don't paw me, Wednesday. This is my last clean (The cape front pulls up in front of him, showing a treasure map on it)...no! No! (Queen Sara, now wearing her crown, walks in the nursery.) Queen Sara/Mary: Friday dear, we really must hurry or we'll be late. King Friday/George: Sara, look! Queen Sara/Mary: Friday! Prince Wednesday/Michael: It's only chalk, Dad. Queen Sara/Mary: Why, Wednesday... Prince Tuesday/John: It's not his fault, it's in the story. And Reggie said... King Friday/George: Reggie? Story? I might have known. Reggie?! REGGIE! Reggie/Wendy: Yes, Dad? King Friday/George: Would you kindly explain... Reggie/Wendy: Oh, Mom! You look simply lovely! Queen Sara/Mary: Thank you, dear. King Friday/George: Reggie... Queen Sara/Mary: Just my old gown made over, but it did turn out rather nicely... King Friday/George: Sara, if you don't mind! I'd... Reggie/Wendy: Why, Dad! What have you done to your shirt? King Friday/George: What have I? (groans) Queen Sara/Mary: Now, Friday, really! It comes right off. King Friday/George: That's no excuse! Reggie! Haven't I warned you, stuffing the boys' heads with a lot of silly stories! Reggie/Wendy: Oh, but they aren't. King Friday/George: I say they are! Captain Stan Twit! Twister Pirate! Reggie/Wendy: Twister Pan, Dad. King Friday/George: Pan, pirate, poppycock! (Reggie, Prince Tuesday, and Prince Wednesday begin protesting at once.) King Friday/George: ABSOLUTE POPPYCOCK! And let me tell you, this ridiculous... Queen Sara/Mary: (about to tie on his cape) Now, Friday. King Friday/George: Now, Friday! Now, Friday! (putting on the cape himself, only to make a furious tangle) WELL, "NOW, FRIDAY" WILL HAVE HIS SAY! Queen Sara/Mary: (fixing the cape neatly) Please, dear. King Friday/George: Sara, the child's growing up! It's high time she had a room of her own! Reggie/Wendy: Dad! Queen Sara/Mary: Friday! Prince Tuesday/John: What? Prince Wednesday/Michael: No. (The blocks fell out of Genevieve's mouth as she gasped in shock.) King Friday/George: I mean it! Young lady, this is your last night in the nursery! And that's my last word on the matter. (He turns to leave, but he trips over Genevieve The dog tried to run, but she was unaware that she was being knocked into the blocks by King Friday again. Genevieve tripped on a toy wagon and passed it to King Friday, who was now standing on the wagon.) King Friday/George: No! (Genevieve was sent rolling across the nursery, and knocked back as King Friday was sent flying as the handle of the toy wagon made a rip in the rug.) King Friday/George: NO! (And with a large crash, he crashed into a drawer, and Genevieve bumped into a wall. As for King Friday, toys and other objects fall on him) Reggie/Wendy, Prince Tuesday/John, Prince Wednesday/Michael, and Queen Sara/Mary: Oh! (King Friday is happy thinking it's him they feel sorry for, but, instead, they run over to Genevieve.) Reggie/Wendy, Prince Tuesday/John, Prince Wednesday/Michael, and Queen Sara/Mary: Poor Genevieve! King Friday/George: Poor Genevieve? (standing up and pointing to the half-open door) This is the last straw! Out! OUT, I SAY! Prince Wednesday/Michael: No, Dad, no! King Friday/George: Yes! (dragging Genevieve across the nursery with Prince Wednesday still clinging to her) THERE'LL BE NO MORE DOGS FOR NURSEMAIDS IN THIS HOUSE! (Queen Sara picks Prince Wednesday up, and Prince Wednesday begins to cry.) Prince Wednesday/Michael: Goodbye, Genevieve. (Genevieve waves back) King Friday/George: (dragging Genevieve outside) Poor Genevieve. Oh yes, poor Genevieve! But poor father? Oh no! (He is crawling on the ground, looking for something.) Blast it, where is that rope? (He turns to see Genevieve with the rope in her mouth) Oh, thank you. (As he istying the rope on her collar, he notices a sad look on Genevieve's face) Dash it all, Genevieve, don't look at me like that, it's not personal it' just that, well, you're not really a nurse at all you're, well, a dog. And the children aren't puppies. They're people. And sooner or later, Genevieve, (petting Genevieve's head) people have to grow up. (Then he walked away, leaving Genevieve sad and discouraged. Meanwhile, Queen Sara is putting the children to bed. Reggie, who is fiddling with the covers on her canopy bed, looks worried) Reggie/Wendy: But, Mom, I don't want to grow up. Queen Sara/Mary: Now, dear, (giving her a kiss on the forehead and covering her up with her blanket) don't worry about it anymore tonight. Prince Tuesday/John: (sharing a bunk bed with Prince Wednesday, having the top bunk) He called Twister Pan absolute poppycock. Queen Sara/Mary: I'm sure he didn't mean it, Tuesday. (removes the crown from his head) Father was just upset. Prince Wednesday/Michael: (having the bottom bunk of his and Prince Tuesday's bed) Poor Genevieve! (sniffles as a little tear runs down his cheek) Out there all alone. Queen Sara/Mary: No more tears, Wednesday. (wipes his tears with a handkerchief and then tucks him in and removes his crown and glasses) It's a warm night. She'll be all right. (Queen Sara kisses Prince Wednesday's head, and he smiles. But then finds something shiny in his small right hand) Prince Wednesday/Michael: Mom? Queen Sara/Mary: What is it, dear? Prince Wednesday/Michael: Buried Treasure. (handing her King Friday's golden cuff links) Queen Sara/Mary: Now, children. Don't judge your father too harshly. After all, he really loves you very much. Reggie/Wendy: Oh, don't lock it, Mom. He might come back. Queen Sara/Mary: He? Reggie/Wendy: Yes, Twister Pan. You see, I found something that belonged to him. Queen Sara/Mary: Oh? And what's that? Reggie/Wendy: (yawning) His shadow. Queen Sara/Mary: Shadow? Reggie/Wendy: Mm-hm. Genevieve had it, but I--(falls asleep) I took it away. Queen Sara/Mary: (turning out the light) Yes, of course. Good night, dear. (And she closes the door behind her.) Category:Twister Pan Category:Twister Pan chapters